他还在的第三百六十五日
by Tomb.C
Summary: 与柯南分别以后，降谷零在大楼外遇见了赤井秀一。（M22延伸）


晚间的海风一路穿过高耸的大楼，消减集中又在空旷的地面散开，降谷零走出大楼的时候，正好迎上这么一阵风，冰凉的感觉刺激着他手臂的伤口，那些开裂的部分开始以漫长的加倍的疼痛延缓他的神经。

血迹，必须要处理掉，还有燃烧起来的马自达RX-7 ...或许很难修理了，这么多次 - 已经这么多次了。

降谷闭上眼想，早些时候的紧张感一旦消散，身体就变得异常疲惫，高度集中的精神，超负荷的运动，让他无比想念他家的床。

然而他这一身的伤似乎容不得他打车，再说，附近的交通状况估计也不允许，他叹口气，睁开眼，正对上不远处的路灯，路灯下 -

那个男人倚靠在粉红色的车旁，灯光将他的影子拉得很长，很长，仿佛旧时电影投放机里的胶卷，薄削的，厚重的。

他想要无视他，他理应无视他，他相当确信他要无视他，他的脚却背叛了他，四面八方那么多的路，偏偏选了通往那个男人面前的那条，就像条件反射，无法相信对方死去而苦苦追寻时候的模样。

他寂静站立在他面前，慢于行动的思绪还未跟得上脚步，所有的话语都无能为力，包括他不太擅长可面对这个人时又过于自然的嘲讽。

"你受伤了。" 良久，良久，对方先开口了，述说的是一件显而易见并且毫无意义的事，好似只想打破这让人难耐的沉默。

于是，降谷零将手插进裤袋里 - 他确信他的态度是相当的傲慢，那个带点残酷的笑容染上他的嘴唇，他说，"不打算隐藏了还是说，已经放弃了...赤井秀一"。

这个男人 - 赤井秀一，褪去了伪装，倚靠在属于名为冲矢昴的男人的车上，悄然露出针织帽外的几缕刘海随风细细飘荡，拉扯成一丝丝的线条，向某一个方向延伸，他长久注视降谷零，眸瞳里是一如既往的深不可测。

降谷神色一暗，转过身打算离开，他很疲惫，不想跟这个男人纠缠，然而后者似乎不这么认为，不过，从他会在此时出现在降谷面前这点上看，一开始，他就不打算放过降谷零。

手掌正好贴在玻璃割出的伤口下五公分的地方，不太用力，降谷往旁边移过一步，没甩开，下一秒，他被牵扯着塞进副驾驶座，反应过来的时候，安全带已经被扣上。

"你干什 - " 他正要发怒。

"我认为这种时候默不作声是最好的选项。" 赤井秀一撑住车门，微微俯下身打断降谷的话， "当然，如果你想在这种情况下被警察发现。" 说着，他扫过降谷的伤口一眼，又有所示意地偏向侧后方。

当然，那栋大楼里发生的事被发现只是时间的问题，降谷理智地闭上嘴，向风见发送信息，让他立刻带人来清理现场，而赤井秀一已经绕到驾驶座上，稳妥地驾驶着车朝降谷还不能确定目的地的方向驶去。

沉默降临到仅有两人独处的空间里，实际上，降谷零 - 无论是共同作为组织卧底时期，亦或是赤井秀一暴露以后至今的现在，他都很少与赤井秀一独处，铃木列车上，宫野志保说宫野明美曾告诉她，诸星大与安室透互相看对方不顺眼。

那时候，降谷零想，或许就是那样吧。

他们鲜少交谈，合作并不真正是互相配合，大多时候，是依照自己所想的最佳方案行动，景光还在的时候，他多半是协调的那一位，但是景光不是一直都在的。

就狙击的技术而言，降谷自认不如赤井秀一，所以大多数时候，他是潜入的那一位，赤井秀一是远距离辅助的那一位，任务结束后，他会在人烟寂寥的小巷口等待那一辆一点也不美的雪佛兰。

他还记得那时候的赤井秀一是长发，在许多个夜晚里，在许多个跟现在相似的夜晚里，从开着的车窗吹入的风会将那些长发捎来他那边，发尾似有若无拂过他的身侧。

降谷零一直投向窗外的视线快速撇过赤井一眼，到脖子处的短发显得干练，少了些许慵懒。

已经不再会了。他想。

景光也已经 - 永远不在了。

车子一路驶入工藤家的车库，降谷动作自然地摁开安全带，他想说两句话，例如感谢之类的，然而他发现很难说出口，于是他依旧选择沉默不言。

"晚餐亦或是...你想先清理一下？" 赤井问。

"这可真让人吃惊，我几乎要怀疑是我在图谋不轨了。" 降谷笑道，语气带着三分嘲讽，剩下的七分是对疲惫的隐藏。

赤井熄灭发动机，手指在方向盘上规律地敲打着，"将你从混乱中带出来，我认为是你欠了我一次，所以，你应该听我的，这对你来说也不坏，不是吗？安室君。"他说，视线落到降谷零受伤的手臂上，鲜血已经染湿了衣袖，车厢内全是腥甜的气味。

降谷的脸色有一瞬间变得难看，车窗玻璃上倒影的是他苍白的嘴唇，甚至连神情都是迷茫的，风见已经回信说开始处理他的车还有他和那个男孩的血迹，他思索从这里走到他家的距离，似乎不太现实。

开口请求这个男人载他回家？

不，别开玩笑了。

他推开车门，一言不发朝屋内走去，浴室的位置包括布局他意外地熟悉，对此，赤井秀一不置怀疑。

总归是拖了些时间，衣料与部分开始干涸的血迹黏合，使得脱衣服的行为变得困难，降谷零咬紧了牙齿，一点点撕开粘在他的皮肤上的布料，渐渐愈合的伤口又被他弄开来，血顺着手臂滴落。

意外地，比他想象中要严重。

他想到被他护在怀里的柯南是伤到了手掌，他由衷祈祷那伤不会太严重。

热水清洗过身体的每一寸肌肤，他关上花洒，踏进浴缸里，高温让他全身上下的肌肉都放松下来，蒸汽熏得他昏昏欲睡，他已经非常，非常疲惫了。

受伤的手臂搭在浴缸边上，伤口被烫的发红，至少不再流血，降谷将头枕在上面，意识逐渐涣散。

赤井秀一进来的时候，看见的就是这样的场景。

淡金色的头发还在滴水，身体节奏地起伏告诉他这个人已经睡去，他将换洗的衣衫放到一旁，轻轻走过去。

他原先只是来送替换的衣服的，顺便热了一下晚餐，他敲了敲门，打算告诉里头的人他将衣服放在浴室外，他敲了两次，没有回应。

他在想，或许在他不注意的时候降谷零还是离开了 - 毕竟他那么讨厌他，而降谷零眼下的黑眼圈又过于明显，远远的，他一下子就注意到了。

于是，于是，他擅自推开了浴室的门。

"安室君？" 他轻声叫唤道，手接住一滴正巧滑落发尾的水迹，冰冷的。

降谷零还没有反应。

赤井秀一将手贴上降谷的侧脸，他以不大的力道拍了拍， "安室君？"

然后，降谷零缓慢地睁开了眼，眼角处微微泛红，他眨了眨眼，并没有对赤井秀一出现在浴室里这件事有太多反应，他已经充分意识到是由于他缺乏警惕在浴室里睡着了。

"衣服我放在那了，应该合你身。" 赤井秀一说， "我在餐厅等你。" 离开前，他补充道。

降谷没有回应，浴室的门被打开又被关上，他沉入到开始变凉的热水里，他发现他的大脑不算清晰，他不能以这模样面对赤井秀一。

然而直至他套上崭新 - 很难相信赤井秀一会如此细心 - 的衣服走到餐厅的时候，他的大脑都处于半停机状态。

餐桌上不合时宜地摆放着一个医疗箱，降谷零默默坐到放有食物的座位上的时候，赤井秀一打开医疗箱，取出消毒液与棉签。

"我自己 - "

"用牙齿？" 赤井反问，不由分说拉过降谷的手臂，降谷躲开了。

"所以说，我完全有能力自己处理，我可不是三岁的FBI，任何事都得别人帮忙。" 这完全是不经思考的一句话，因为降谷零的大脑有一半都在死机状态。

当然，赤井秀一并未过多计较，他捉住降谷零的手臂，将沾有消毒液的棉签压上伤口，白色的泡沫先后涌出。

突如其来的疼痛让降谷零颤抖了一下，他挣扎着离开赤井的钳制。

"你这个人 - " 他咬牙切齿，过往的记忆蜂拥而至，满瓶的消毒液往他的弹口上倒，剧烈的疼痛让那一圈皮肤发麻，经过消毒的刀嵌入时的痛感都变得迟缓，带出的是沾满红色液体的子弹。

跟景光处理伤口时候的手法完全不同，粗暴得几乎让他晕厥。

或许，或许，报复的意味占了一半，下一次，立场转换过来的时候，降谷零用同样粗暴的方式为这个人处理了伤口。

"你到底懂不懂什么叫轻一点。" 降谷零瞪着赤井秀一说， "真是难以置信，像你这样的男人，明美居然会看上你。"

明美，并非宫野明美，也并非宫野小姐。

那个在他早年间记忆里便存在的女性一度浮出水面，他从未跟他人述说过，他将她深藏在回忆里，久久不曾追忆。

她是曾将他带往光明的人，他却无法保护她，无法保护宫野艾莲娜重要的人。

因为赤井秀一。

无数次，降谷零会想，倘若不是赤井秀一，宫野明美不会被组织盯上，景光也不会自杀。

但是，但是，有些事，发生便是发生了，无论怎么想，历史都不可能重来。

所以他恨赤井秀一，无可厚非。

"这可真让人 - " 赤井秀一动作一顿，随后，还是继续为降谷清理消毒伤口， "我还是第一次听说，你认识她这件事。"

降谷任由赤井秀一拉扯他的手臂，不怒反笑，嘲笑上升到五分，"怎么办呢？不小心让你知道了，让我想想，吃惊？无法相信？还是在想我跟明美之间 - "他暧昧地止住往后的话语。

"我不这么认为，毕竟..." 赤井对上降谷的眸瞳，降谷能看见，那双墨绿色的眼睛波澜不惊， "宫野志保并不曾见过你。"

"天真的FBI，对你来说上床这种事必须经过家人的同意？" 降谷悄悄歪过头，问。

"明美不是那样的人。" 缠绕上最后的纱布，赤井将所有的用具收回到医疗箱里。

"明美当然不是随便的人，可是，我 - "

"不，你也不是那样的人。" 赤井站起身，否定降谷即将说出口的话，打算将医疗箱放回原处。

降谷却在下一秒紧随他起身，他拉扯过赤井的衣领，神情乖戾，"不要说得你好像很了解我一样，真不巧告诉你我就是那样的人，只要有好处，我不介意跟陌生人上床，包括诱拐这种事，我 - "接下去的话语消失在赤井秀一的注视里，无论降谷零说什么，这个男人的表情一如既往，而显然的是，他并没有相信降谷零不经大脑的胡言乱语 - 从另一个角度看即是赤井秀一无比相信降谷零的为人，意识到这一点的降谷零感觉自己无所适从。

亲吻就是在这种情况下发生的。

兴许是处于愤怒状态下，理智难得离他而去，他鲜少有这么不清醒的时刻，这一点的不清醒却让他内心深处的压抑渐渐流失。

作为安室透太久，太久，他习惯内敛，习惯隐藏，习惯将所有的事收起来一个人默默忍受，包括处理景光的尸体的时候，他用行李箱装着他，等他成了灰，又独自一人将他洒往日本的天空之下，那一片土地将他融入骨髓。

他无法将他带回家，无法将他带到他家人的身边，他甚至不能亲自对他的家人说，然而潜藏在愧疚深处的还有一丝丝的庆幸 - 他不用面对他的家人，不用承受那些加倍的悲伤。

降谷零是何等自私的人。

景光已经不在了，永远永远，而他还活着。

好多人都已经不在了，而他还活着。

牙齿咬上的部分是温热的，他尝到了血的味道，还有烟的气息，就像那时候受伤朝他压过来的模样，鼻翼间全都是熟悉到让他想哭的气味。

不仅他活着，赤井秀一也活着，这个他最痛恨的男人还活着。

医疗箱落地的声音没有砸醒他，他将赤井秀一拉近，更粗暴地亲吻着，他不会期待一个回应，所有的一切都是错误的，荒唐到无法自已。

然而预料之中的推开也没有到来，赤井秀一转过身，将他压到餐桌边缘，手抚上他的后腰，他轻柔地回吻着他，舌尖扫过他染血的嘴唇。

这是错误的。降谷想，可是，他的双手背叛了他，它们擅自拉扯开赤井秀一束在裤子里的衬衣，滑进并不细腻的肌肤上。

大脑一片空白。

腹肌的纹理，不太显着的伤疤。

赤井秀一将他的衣服脱了下来，顺势上抬又落下的手搭在对方的肩膀上，暂且断开的吻再继续，墨绿的瞳孔里倒影的全是他的面容，他往前，身体紧紧贴上赤井的，手臂环绕那人的脖颈，指尖触碰到的头发柔软到不可思议。

"安室君。" 赤井的手放到他裤子的皮带上， "你我都不是随便的人" 他说，嘴唇有一下没一下触碰着降谷的， "你能明白吗？"

降谷没有回话，他不想思考太多，他不能思考太多，他拉过赤井的头亲吻那些头发，有淡淡的烟味，而赤井突然间抱起他，凌空的腿自然绕过赤井的腰，他带着他一路走到客厅，将他放到沙发上。

赤井秀一第一次在降谷零面前露出这样的表情，隐忍的，克制的，该是微笑的神情，眉头却微微蹙着 - 这个表情对降谷零来说温柔到不可思议，他睁大眼睛看着，宛若一个发现未知事物的孩童。

带着茧的手掌抚上他的侧脸，他散落的刘海被揉着，有手指滑过他的眼眉。

"安室君，现在，现在还有退路...继续的话，你会后悔吗？" 几乎是小心翼翼地，赤井秀一低声询问。

回应是降谷零将手搭在他的手上，食指钻进到掌心。

那时候 - 那一次，赤井秀一取出藏在他小腿处的子弹之后，细心地将他的伤口包扎好，降谷疼痛到近乎虚脱，他清醒着，却跟昏迷差不多，莫名其妙地，赤井秀一握住他的手，拇指一遍又一遍擦着他的手背，降谷零升腾起一股他在被安慰的错觉。

错觉吗？

反正他就是那么认为的。

亲吻落到他的额间，他的眼角，他的鼻尖，他的嘴唇上，赤井秀一舔上他的喉结，那个部位敏感到脆弱，压抑在喉间声音颤抖着。

"赤井...秀一。" 降谷呢喃着，手指不自觉穿入赤井的发间，那些亲吻还在不断往下游移，温热的嘴唇擦过所能抵达的每一寸地方。

在降谷零的生命中，有太多太多的不可思议，它们大都伴随着危险，生死不过在一瞬之间，被某个人拥抱，被某个人亲吻，被某个人触碰，是他鲜有的体验。

很久，很久以前，某个下雨的午后，电影散场，他也曾在某个街角动作轻柔地亲吻那个让他觉得很可爱的女性，那是他最近一次亲吻某人。

润滑是一支护手霜，白色的膏体被手指送进体内，降谷感到些许的疼痛，他跪趴在沙发上，内里被摩擦搔刮的感觉异常明显，他很难相信那个部位会有快感，然而事实是他几乎跪不住，仅仅是手指。

赤井秀一的手指。

是赤井秀一。

是那个被宣布过死亡的男人。

降谷零恨赤井秀一，恨到想要杀死他，可是赤井秀一只能被他杀死，不能是其他人，所以，上一次，在这个家里，听见这个男人的声音的时候，降谷零到底在想什么？

是赤井秀一竟然还活着？

亦或是赤井秀一果然还活着？

手指抽离带着液体粘稠的声音，滚烫的更加无法忽视的尺寸抵上他的后穴，降谷零内心一颤，没有克制住的呻吟从嘴唇漏出。

"害怕吗？" 赤井秀一问。

降谷零沉下腰， "你是在跟我开玩笑吗？FBI。" 他反问，声音里带着一分嘲讽，剩下的九分里有一半都是哭音，他后知后觉，随后咬紧嘴唇，不再发声。

片刻后，赤井秀一的胸膛贴上他的背部，手撑在他的手的旁边，降谷零整个人被包裹着， "如果。" 赤井在他耳边述说，"如果伤到了你，那么我很抱歉，毕竟，我是第一次 - "

"等，嗯 - " 降谷条件反射地昂起了头，他靠嘴巴吐息着，赤井秀一的尺寸超过他所能想象，被后入的过程相当漫长，他能清晰感觉自己的内里被一点点撑开，紧紧裹着那人的形状，更深，更深。

赤井的额头蹭过他的脖颈，一片湿润，他明白，赤井秀一也并不好受。

他们，都在难过着。

降谷深呼吸，尝试放松自己，让赤井秀一进入得更加顺利，他的腰软得不成样子，几乎使不上力气。

最终，赤井秀一只进入了大部分，便开始抽插起来，每每退出，下一次就进入到更深的地方，动作从不剧烈，降谷零依旧被顶得小声呜咽，直到赤井秀一摸上他的阴茎，他才无法抑制高声呻吟， "啊，别，别碰那 - "

"好紧。" 赤井突然说道，小小地研磨降谷的后穴，相当坏心眼地。

"你，嗯 - " 降谷喘息着，即便在这种时候，他也没有示弱， "你是在，捉弄我吗？"

赤井秀一的手滑过他敏感的地方，牙齿虚虚咬着他的耳朵， "我怎么敢，我可是相当地，想对你好啊，安室君。"

降谷的身体随赤井的话语颤抖了一下，后穴不自觉夹紧赤井的阴茎，而赤井还在进入，不断不断深入，两人交合的地方有粘稠的水声。

赤井秀一在开玩笑。降谷零想，他吃力地转过头，想看赤井秀一嘲弄他时的神情，好营造接下去反击的话，但是，他看见的却是，映照在赤井秀一眼眸里的他，面容潮红 - 赤井秀一的表情认真到让他感到可怕的地步，他一下子别过头，换来赤井加速的进出。

"看着我，安室君。" 赤井说着，空闲的手掐住降谷的下颔，将降谷的头转回来，额头抵了上去，"我告诉过你，你我都不是随便的人"。

"我 - "

"很多时候，我都在想，如果那些人还在，那么我们现在的生活，会是怎样。" 赤井自顾说着，下身的动作半点不停歇"，然而这个问题一点意义都没有，我们谁都无法让死去的人复活，所以，有时候，我又会想，所幸，安室君还活着。"墨绿色的眸瞳准确无误对上降谷的，降谷零无处可逃，他还在承受那些撞击，快感渐渐涌上来，搅和着他的头脑，他什么都无法思考。

赤井秀一说，幸好安室透还活着。

好多，好多的人，他们都不在了，然后赤井秀一说，幸好安室透还活着。

某些时刻，降谷零会觉得自己欠了那些死去的人一句话，他想对他们说，说一句：对不起，我还活着。

谁都无法听见。

那个时候，在这个家里，再听见赤井秀一的声音的时候，降谷零想得到底是什么？

不是赤井秀一竟然还活着，不是赤井秀一果然还活着，是幸而，幸而赤井秀一还活着，赤井秀一存活的事实，给了降谷零一个活下去的理由，他不愿承认却不得不承认的一点。

"我怎么，还不知道，你还是个存在主义哲学家。" 降谷勾起唇角回击道。

"而你从现在开始，将有相当充足的时间来了解我，当然，我也是。" 赤井回答，阴茎压上降谷体内柔软的某一处，那瞬间，降谷的神情变了样，他所有的乖张都收了起来，腰又软下几分，睫毛都渗出了泪水。

太过了。他想，初次被他人触碰的身体，所能承受的已经超过极限太多了，赤井秀一的嘴唇就在他面前，他下意识舔了舔嘴唇，咬了上去。

赤井秀一给了他一个同他们交合处一样粘稠的亲吻，他们几乎是同时抵达高潮，而被内射的感觉又加剧降谷零高潮时的快感。

意识消散以前，有亲吻落到他手臂的伤口上，他想，事情似乎往相当糟糕的方向发展了。

* * *

粉红色的斯巴鲁停到不远处的停车场里，波洛咖啡厅的门被推开，风铃响起的时候，降谷正低头清洗咖啡杯，他条件反射地含着一抹笑容， "欢迎光临"的话语自然流落。

然后，他抬起了头，那一头的粉红色非常抢眼。

\- 当然，当然，欢迎光临。

\- 谢谢款待。

THE END


End file.
